Blue's Big Pajama Party/Trivia
*This is the first episode where the setting takes place entirely at night. *Sidetable Drawer was asleep by the time Steve went to get the notebook. When he did, she muttered her original quote: "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited." in her sleep as she opened her drawer so Steve can get the notebook. *This is the second episode to have Steve and Blue floating in Space in the Skidoo segment. **The picture in the living room picture frame however, is different than the one in "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?" (the one in this episode shows the Earth and the moon). *Instead of the page flipping and the white background with the navy blue letters, the closing credits for this episode are in bright yellow with a black, starry background. *During the credit sequence the moon appears four times; It said "Bye" twice and then "Good night" and finally a "bye-bye." **Also in this credit sequence, the ball and Blue don't appear, Blue doesn't wink at us and kick her ball and go before the book closes, after the credits fade out, they just get to the back of the book and it just closes. ***The music in the credits was reused from What Time Is It for Blue?. *Unlike most episodes, Steve and Blue sing the usual songs quietly because they had some sleeping friends inside so they would not disturb them. *When Steve takes out the notebook outside to draw their second clue, a lamp, the notebook has changed to a nighttime notebook. Then when he draws the third clue, it changes back to the original. **In the Duarte version, this nighttime version of the notebook is used throughout the whole episode. *There is a tie-in toy based on the episode from Tyco Preschool. **The name of it, Goodnight Blue, references to the subject of the episode. *This was the only episode to use the Nick Jr still logo (Lions, W/ copyright info). *This is the first time that Steve draws a book in his notebook as the third clue. **The second will be Geography. *This is the only episode to have Moon, Cricket and Bat as their appearances. *Stamps are Animal Behavior!, Blue's ABCs, What Is Blue Afraid Of?, The Lost Episode!, Blue's Big Holiday, What Was Blue's Dream About? and Adventures in Art. *Steve wore his pajamas in the Bedtime Business Song music video from the 2000 VHS release of Magenta Comes Over. *In the video letter of the UK version, plush toys of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Winnie the Pooh, and Sylvester are seen. *This is the first episode that does not show Blue playing with her rubber ball at the end of the credits before the book closes. **The second was this season's long episode Blue's Big Musical. **The third was the three-episode Season 4 finale. **The fourth was the Season 5 episode special 100th Episode Celebration. *Portions of this episode are available on the album "Goodnight Blue". **This episode is also available as the first of two episodes on the video by the same name. *This is the final television episode in which Jenna Marie Castle provides the voice of Paprika. *The lyrics to the So Long Song have changed a bit in this episode, "But will sing just one more song" has changed to "So we'll sing this goodnight song", "Thanks for doing your part" has changed to "Thanks for coming tonight", "You sure are smart" has changed to "You sure are bright". *The Mailtime barbershop quartet singing is the same as the other episodes, but it has a nighttime arrangement rather than the regular arrangement. *When Steve says sleeping bag three times, he yawns. *This is the third episode where Steve was shown yawning. **The second is in What Was Blue's Dream About?. ***The first is in What Time Is It for Blue?. *This is seventh episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from "Mailbox's Birthday" was not used. *This is the debut of the improved version of Steve's hair from Hide and Seek, but this time, his bangs were added again. *The usual Blue's Clues instrumentals are replaced with a different kind of music to go along with the quiet version of the Blue's Clues song. *This episode does not end with the reversed scene of the door closing and Blue waving goodbye to the viewer in one of the windows, Steve quietly sings the So Long Song in his bedroom instead of the living room, and Blue does not join in, or show up at the window to wave goodbye to the viewer because she is sleeping in her bed, and it ends when Steve turns off the light. **The same will happen in Bedtime Business. *This is the first episode not to feature the end credits with a white background, it features them with a nighttime/space background. **The second is Blue's Big Musical, which had the credits in front of the red curtains written up in cardboard text. ***The third is 100th Episode Celebration, which had a red background with the yellow curtains closing before the Nick Jr. Productions logo. *When Steve and Blue skidooed into space, Earth made a complete spin. So when they returned, it should not have still been the same night; however, it was. *Steve sings loud in the middle of the Mail Time Song by accident. *David Burger was credited as "Duke" David Burger **Phillip LiVecchi was credited as Phillip Li Vecchi ***Helen Markowitz and Jaclyn Markowitz received a combine "&" credit. *In the French Verison The Quiet verison of the English Mailtime Jingle was used Category:Season 3 Trivia Pages